majesticguardians_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Collins (Power Rangers time force)
Mr. Albert Collins is Wes's wealthy father, owner of Bio Lab, and founder of the Silver Guardians. Wes left his father to make a name for himself, but Mr. Collins saw him as a failure. He then focused his efforts on advancing Bio Lab technology by examining the Quantum powers, and creating Trizyrium Crystals. In effort to protect Silver Hills from Ransik's forces, Mr. Collins created the Silver Guardians. When Mr. Collins discovered that his son was the Red Ranger, things changed. He became proud of his son for breaking away from him and making his own future. Mr. Collins even stood up to Ransik, who attacked Bio Lab for the antidote to Venomark's bite. He tells Ransik that he'd have flushed the serum down the toilet if he knew it was keeping the mutant alive. When Ransik taunts him about his own rejection in Wes not following his footsteps, Mr. Collins tells him off he is proud of Wes regardless and loves him. He is seriously injured by an energy blast from Ransik and taken to the hospital. When Alex shows up from the future, he reveals Mr. Collins will die the next day and that Wes' destiny is to take over Bio-Lab from him. Wes does take control of Bio Lab at the insistence of Doctor Zaskin, but is not happy there and returns to the Rangers after learning from Doctor Zaskin that his father was proud of him for being a Ranger. While Wes leads the Rangers in destroying Dragontron, Mr. Collins nearly dies as predicted, but is saved by Alex with future technology as Wes made Alex see the future is not set in stone. Wes and Mr. Collins made up afterwards with Mr. Collins encouraging Wes to return to the Rangers and admitting he was proud of him. He was also proud of Wes for taking his place as head of his company while he was absent, but accepts it is not Wes' role (even telling him as much). Due to the interference in the present caused by Ransik and Time Force, Bio Lab created the Trizyrium crystals 100 years too early; the possibility of clean, infinite energy is enticing. However, Mr. Collins decides against continuing Tryzyrium crystal research after Wes explains the other Rangers' origins and the damage to the timeline the crystals could do. During the final battle with Ransik, Mr. Collins risks his life to search the city for his son, having his butler Philips transport an injured child and his mother to the hospital. He is eventually reunited with Wes and Eric and witnesses Eric being wounded. When Wes heads off to fight on his own, Mr. Collins takes Eric to the hospital. After the Rangers return to the future, Mr. Collins offers Wes command of the Silver Guardians, which he changes to protecting the city for free rather than profit. Wes agrees on the condition that Eric is his partner, which Mr. Collins is happy with. Mr. Collins is played by Edward Laurence Albert. Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Leader